In the fabrication of magnetic discs employed for the storage of digital data it is essential that the discs be handled in an extremely carefuly manner throughout the fabrication process in order to assure the provision of an acceptable product. The magnetic discs comprise an aluminum or other substrate in the shape of a disc with an accurately located central hole and highly finished surfaces on which a magnetic coating is provided and which serves as the magnetic storage medium for data which is to be written onto the disc or read therefrom. The surfaces of the substrate and coated surfaces must remain as free from dirt, contamination or physical damage as is commercially achievable, especially for magnetic discs capable of providing high density magnetic storage.
During the fabrication process it is usually necessary to transfer discs after a particular processing operation to a subsequent station for further processing. For example, the discs after coating with a magnetic material are usually transferred to a furnace for baking of the coating to achieve intended characteristics. Another process involves the transfer of coated discs into a drying chamber. One technique that is known for handling magnetic discs utilizes a removable hub which is fitted into the opening of each disc substrate and locked thereto, the hub having a central hole by which the hub and the disc carried thereon is inserted onto a mandrel. A plurality of discs with such removable hubs are similarly installed on a mandrel, and the mandrel is then conveyed into the furnace or processing chamber for processing. This technique is time consuming and expensive and requires the use of labor for manually installing each hub on each respective disc and then installing the hub and disc assembly onto the mandrel. In addition, after processing the disc and hub assemblies must be manually removed from the mandrel and the hub then removed from the disc.
Disc handling apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,290,734 and 4,354,603 which include an elongated member having a mechanism therein for moving spaced discs along the length of the member.